falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Powerrüstung
220px|rechts Allgemein Die Powerrüstung ist ein Meisterwerk auf dem Gebiet der Infanterie-Panzerung und wurde in den West Tek Forschungslaboren entwickelt. Nach dem Großen Krieg haben nur noch die technologisch fortschrittlichsten und mächtigsten Fraktionen, wie die Stählerne Bruderschaft, die Enklave und die Republik Neukalifornien Zugriff auf diesen Körperpanzer und nur die Enklave besitzt das Wissen und die Technologie neue bzw. verbesserte Modelle der Powerrüstung, wie z. B. die Erweiterte Powerrüstung und die Erweiterte Powerrüstung MK II zu produzieren. Die erste erfolgreich im Kampf eingesetzte Version der Powerrüstung ist die T-45 Powerrüstung. Diese wurde vorerst mit kleinen Energiezellen betrieben, was sich aber bald als nicht funktionell herausstellte, da diese zu schnell verbraucht wurden. Spätere Modelle nutzten daher in die Rüstung integrierte Mikrofusionszellen als Energiequelle. Ein weiteres Modell der Powerrüstung ist die Powerrüstung T-51, dessen im Rahmen integriertes HiFlo-Hydraulik-System von einer auf der Rückseite montierten TX-28 Mikrofusionszelle mit 60000 Watt Leistung angetrieben wird. Die Hülle der T-51b besteht aus einem Poly-Laminat-Verbundstoff, weshalb das Gewicht relativ niedrig gehalten werden konnte und trotzdem eine erstaunliche Material-Festigkeit besteht. Die Hülle kann einer Aufschlags-Energie von bis zu 2500 Joule standhalten. Die 10 Mikrometer dicke Schicht der auf die Oberfläche der Powerrüstung aufgetragenen Silber-Legierung kann Laserstrahlen reflektieren und schützt die darunter liegende Kernstruktur zudem vor radioaktiver Strahlung. Das fortschrittlichste Modell der Powerrüstung ist die X-01 Powerrüstung die von Wissenschaftlern des Instituts entwickelt wurde. Sie kommt nur in Fallout 4 vor. Die Powerrüstung T-51 und spätere Modelle verfügen zudem über ein integriertes Recyclingsystem für Körperausscheidungen. Aus einem Gespräch mit Ricky vom Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Honest Hearts geht hervor, dass die Sichtschlitze der T-Modelle schusssicher sind. Das chinesische Gegenstück zur Powerrüstung ist die Hēi Guǐ Tarnrüstung. Hintergrund thumb|right|200px|United States soldier in [[T-51b Powerrüstung]] * August 2065: Der Bedarf an gesteigerter Mobilität der Truppen der "Mechanisierten Kavallerie der U.S. Armee" veranlasste den Verteidigungsausschuss der Amerikanischen Regierung, ihren Fokus auf die Entwicklung eines Ein-Mann-Körperpanzers zu richten. Das Endergebnis war die Powerrüstung, der ultimative Schutz für den einzelnen Soldaten. * 2065 - 2067: Forschung und Entwicklung auf dem Gebiet der Powerrüstung wurden vorangetrieben und verschieden Firmen mit dem Projekt betraut. Viele Modelle erwiesen sich jedoch in Feldversuchen als unbrauchbar. Diese Prototypen ebneten dafür in der Dekade vor dem Ausbruch des Großen Krieg`s den Weg für eine Serie von bahnbrechenden Entdeckungen und Entwicklungen auf den Gebieten der Robotik, der Material-Kunde und der Nuklearen-Fusions-Technologie. * Sommer 2066: Die erste, noch unreife nukleare Mikrofusionszelle wird vorgestellt. Diese ist eine indirekte Entwicklung aus der Powerrüstungs-Forschung für den zivilen Markt. Diese neue Technologie ist bald in vielen Sparten des Alltags, wie z.B. in Robotern und Automobilen, zu finden. Die Mikrofusionszelle lindert die Auswirkungen der Energiekrise, unter der die U.S.A. leidet, ein wenig. Allerdings kann sie die weltweiten Energieprobleme vor dem Ausbruch des Großen Kriegs im Jahre 2077 nicht lösen. Es erscheint beinahe als Ironie, dass bei mehr Entwicklungszeit die Mikrofusionszelle wahrscheinlich in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Krieg, der anfangs um Ressourcen geführt wurde, zu verhindern. Die Energie-Zelle hätte die weltweite Energiekrise beenden und so den Krieg und den darauf folgenden Niedergang der Menschheit abwenden können. * 2067: Der erste Anzug der T-45d Powerrüstung wird an die kämpfenden Truppen der U.S. Infanterie, die im Konflikt mit den Chinesen vor Alaska liegen, ausgegeben. Obwohl der T-45d die hohe Mobilität der späteren Modelle fehlt, erweist sie sich als äußerst effektiv gegen die konventionelle Panzer und Soldaten der Chinesischen Armee. Die Möglichkeit eines einzelnen, mit einer Powerrüstung ausgerüsteten Infanteristen selbst schwierigste Aufgaben im Alleingang zu erfüllen, ganze Städte zu zerstören und dabei selbst vor Schaden durch konventionelle Waffen oder sogar Raketenangriffen geschützt zu sein, erwies sich als Schlüssel in vielen örtlichen Konflikten im Chinesisch-Amerikanischen Krieg. Die Chinesische Volksarmee, überrascht von der Überlegenheit der neuen Waffe, beeilte sich ihre eigene Version der Powerrüstung zu entwickeln. Allerdings hinkten sie den Amerikanern in dieser Hinsicht um Jahre hinterher. * 2074: Im Widerspruch zur Behauptung der Vereinigten Staaten, der Krieg wäre einzig und allein defensiver Natur und das primäre Ziel wäre die Rückeroberung Alaska`s von den Chinesen, rüstete die U.S. Armee mehrere Infanterie-Divisionen mit der T-45d-Powerrüstung aus und begann mit der Invasion Chinas. Die amerikanischen Soldaten wurden allerdings nach harten Kämpfen auf dem chinesischen Festland festgesetzt und die Versorgungslinien der U.S. Truppen im Chinesisch-Amerikanischer Krieg wurden unterbrochen. * Juni 2076: ''Der Prototyp der Powerrüstung T-51b wird fertiggestellt. Es die selbe Rüstung, die der Vault-Bewohner in Fallout finden kann. Diese Powerrüstung repräsentiert die Spitze in der Powerrüstungs-Technologie. Nach dem Großen Krieg wird jeder technologische Fortschritt für mehrere Dekaden unterbrochen sein. Viele mit der T-51b ausgerüstete Einheiten wurden vom U.S. Militär an die Front nach China geschickt und sie trieben eine Schneise in die chinesischen Verteidiger. Dies brachte den Durchbruch in den, seit der amerikanischen Invasion unveränderten, Frontverlauf. Die Ressourcen der Chinesen wurden durch die U.S. Offensive aufs härteste beansprucht und die Versorgungslinien der chinesischen Truppen, die sich vom Osten und Südosten durch Asien erstreckten, begannen zusammenzubrechen. * ''22 Januar, 2077: ''Die Powerrüstung wird erstmals auf dem Gebiet der Vereinigten Staaten eingesetzt. Einheiten der U.S. Armee werden in amerikanische Städte entsandt, um die öffentlichen Ordnung zu bewahren und die Quarantäne-Vorschriften durchzusetzen. Auf Grund der Energiekrise und dem Ausbruch einer Epidemie kommt es in vielen Städten zu Aufständen und Plünderungen. U.S. Soldaten, die normalerweise in China und der Anchorage-Frontlinie stationiert waren, kämpften plötzlich gegen ihre eigenen Mitbürger und die Unzufriedenheit unter der Zivilbevölkerung wie auch den Truppen wuchs in diesem Jahr stark an. Aufstände brachen wegen der schlechten Nahrungsmittelversorgung aus und viele Zivilisten wurden in den anschließenden Kämpfen mit der Polizei und der Armee getötet. Eine wachsende Zahl an Soldaten in den Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada desertierte. Die Deserteure wurden, wenn möglich, von den Polizeikräften festgenommen und in verschiedene Militär-Gefängnisse in den U.S.A. verbracht. Viele dieser Gefangenen wurden später von Wissenschaftlern des U.S. Militärs für illegale Experimente an Menschen auf der Mariposa Militärbasis in Kalifornien missbraucht. Dort wurden auch erste Tests mit dem FEV-Virus durchgeführt. * ''2198: Wissenschaftler der Enklave entwickelten verschiedene neue Technologien, darunter auch die erste funktionsfähige Powerrüstung seit dem Großen Krieg. Keine dieser Rüstungen war besser als die Vor-Kriegs-Powerrüstungen; viele waren sogar für den Kampfeinsatz gänzlich unbrauchbar. * 2215: Auf direkte Anordnung des Präsidenten begannen die Wissenschaftler der Enklave mit der Entwicklung einer verbesserten Version der Powerrüstung, die die Leistung eines T-51b Modells übertreffen sollte. Viele Prototypen wurden daraufhin hergestellt und getestet. * Oktober 2220: Enklaven-Wissenschaftler gelang schließlich die Fertigstellung einer, wie sie es nannten, verbesserten Powerrüstung. Die Berichte über die hohe Zahl an unbrauchbaren Prototypen (und die mit deren Entwicklung einhergehenden Unfälle, Explosionen und Todesfälle) wurden auf Anordnung des Präsidenten der Enklave, Dick Richardson, unter Verschluss gehalten, um die Moral der Enklaven-Truppen nicht zu gefährden. * 2242: Nach der Zerstörung der Ölbohrinsel Poseidon vollendete die Enklave die Entwicklung der Tesla-Powerrüstung auf Basis der Standard-Powerrüstung. Die Tesla-Powerrüstung ist zwar schwächer gepanzert als die verbesserte Powerrüstungs-Version Mk II, allerdings ist die Handhabung von Energiewaffen für den Träger wesentlich einfacher. Diese Rüstung ist selten und erscheint im Osten der Vereinigten Staaten erst nach der Zerstörung von Navarro, der letzten großen Enklave-Basis im Westen. Modelle T-45d Powerrüstung right|200x200px Das am häufigsten bekannte Modell war die T-45d. Das T-45d Modell war auch im Kampf gegen chinesische Panzer eingesetzt worden.Beschreibung des Gegenstandes in Fallout Shelter. Die T-45d Powerrüstung war die erste Powerrüstung, die 2067 von den Vereinigten Staaten im Sini-Amerikanischen-Krieg erfolgreich in der Schlacht eingesetzt wurde. Die erste Version wurde noch von kleinen Energiezellen angetrieben, deren Energiereserven allerdings schnell aufgebracht waren. Spätere Modelle wurden ab Werk mit einer von West Tek entwickelten Mikrofusionszelle ausgestattet und die Vorgänger wurden von der U.S. Armee auf diese neue Energiequelle umgerüstet. Während die T-45d Powerrüstung im Design der Powerrüstung T-51b sehr ähnlich ist, ist sie doch technisch nicht so fortgeschritten wie ihr späterer Nachfolger. So nutzt die T-45d vernietete Stahlplatten anstelle des Poly-Laminat-Verbundstoffs als Panzerung und viele elektronische und mechanische Systeme sind, anders als bei der T51b, außerhalb des Gehäuses angebracht, was sie anfälliger für Schäden macht. Um die T-45d Powerrüstung bedienen und nutzen zu können, musste ein spezieller Körper-Anzug unter der Rüstung getragen werden, dessen Schnittstellen mit der Powerrüstung verbunden wurden, um so die Bewegungs-Servomotoren mit den Bewegungsmustern des Trägers zu synchronisieren. Weiterhin schützt er den Träger vor der enormen Hitze, die im Inneren der T-45d herrschte. ;Vorkriegszeit-Varianten * MP-47 Prototyp Medizinische Powerrüstung - Ein Prototyp einer Powerrüstung, der in der Lage ist, bei Bedarf dem Träger selbstständig eine Dosis Med-X zu verabreichen. Zudem ist die Rüstung mit einem Sprachmodul ausgestattet, das Feinde erkennt und bei Kontakt den Träger alarmiert. Die MP-47 wurde als automatischer Spender für medizinischen Bedarf im Gefecht konzipiert. Der Grundgedanke war, den kämpfenden Truppen medizinische Versorgung immer und augenblicklich zur Verfügung zu stellen, ohne dass diese das Schlachtfeld verlassen mussten. Im Design unterscheidet sich diese Powerrüstung nicht vom Modell T-45d. In ihrer Gebrauchsanleitung steht zudem, dass die MP-47 in der Lage ist, desertierenden Soldaten eine tödliche Dosis chemischer Substanzen zu verabreichen. Allerdings ist diese Funktion in den frühen Exemplaren nicht enthalten. ;Nachkriegszeit-Varianten * Stammes-Powerrüstung (Ashur's-Powerrüstung) - die Rüstung wurde über Jahre mit den verschiedensten Ersatzteilen aus diversen Quellen repariert und gewartet. Sie hat während dieser Zeit eine rostig, gelbe Farbe bekommen und ihr einzigartiges Aussehen erinnert an einen Flickenteppich. * Powerrüstung der Ausgestoßenen (Lindens Powerrüstung der Ausgestoßenen) - diese Rüstung hat eine matt glänzende, rost-rote Färbung anstatt der üblichen grauen Lackierung. Ansonsten entspricht sie den normalen Modellen. * Geborgene RNK-Powerrüstung - diese schwer beschädigten Rüstungen wurden mehr oder weniger von den Ingenieuren der RNK wieder in Stand gesetzt. Die Servomotoren wurden entfernt, um das Training, das für die Benutzung einer normalen Powerrüstung notwendig ist, zu umgehen. Im Endeffekt handelt es sich nicht mehr um eine Powerrüstung im eigentlichen Sinn, da der Träger nicht mehr aktiv durch die Servomotoren der Rüstung im Kampf unterstützt wird. * Verbrannte Sierra Powerrüstung - diese Rüstungen sind T-45d-Powerrüstungen mit uneingeschränkter Funktionsweise, die im Gegensatz zu anderen RNK-Powerrüstungen voll funktionsfähig sind. Ihre Träger beschränken sich allerdings auf die Mitglieder der Offiziers-Ebene der RNK. Powerrüstung T-51b right|200x200px Die Powerrüstung T-51b stellt die Speerspitze im technologischen Forschungsbereich der gepanzerten Infanterierüstungen dar. Sie wurde von West Tek in Kalifornien, USA entwickelt. Am Ende der Rückgewinnung Achorage`s durch die U.S. Armee im Jahre 2077, gehörte die T-51b bereits zur Standard-Ausrüstung der Soldaten der Mobilen-Mechanisierten-Kavallerie Regimenter. Nach dem Großen Krieg besitzen nur noch die technologisch fortschrittlichsten und mächtigsten Fraktionen im Ödland, zu denen die Stählerne Bruderschaft und die Enklave gehört, Zugang zu diesen Modellen der Powerrüstungen. Die Powerrüstung T-51b verfügt über ein im Rahmen integriertes HiFlo-Hydraulik-System, das von einer auf der Rückseite montierten TX-28 Mikrofusionszelle mit 60,000 Watt Leistung angetrieben wird. Die Hülle der T-51b besteht aus einem Poly-Laminat-Verbundstoff, weshalb das Gewicht relativ niedrig gehalten werden konnte und trotzdem eine erstaunliche Materialfestigkeit besteht. Die Hülle kann einer Aufschlags-Energie von bis zu 2500 Joule standhalten. Die 10 Mikrometer dicke Schicht der auf die Oberfläche der Powerrüstung aufgetragenen Silber-Legierung kann Laserstrahlen reflektieren und schützt die darunter liegende Kern-Struktur außerdem vor radioaktiver Strahlung. Die Energie der Mikrofusionszelle reicht im Durchschnitt für ca. 100 Jahre. Das letzte bekannte Modell der T-51 Reihe ist das T-51f Modell. ;Vorkriegszeit-Varianten * Wintertaugliche T-51b-Powerrüstung - Das erste im Kampf eingesetzte Modell der T-51b. Ihr schneeähnlicher Tarnanstrich verleiht ihr einen metallischen Glanz. Sie wurden während der Rückgewinnung Anchorage`s eingesetzt, um die feindlichen chinesischen Linien zu durchbrechen und in das Hauptquartier des Kommandanten der Chinesischen Volksarmee, General Jingwei, einzudringen. ;Nachkriegszeit-Varianten * Gehärtete Powerrüstung - eine gewöhnliche T-51b-Powerrüstung, deren Panzerung mittels spezieller Chemikalien gehärtet wurde. Sie unterscheidet sich im Aussehen nicht von der Standardversion. * T-51b-Powerrüstung der Bruderschaft - eine gewöhnliche T-51b-Powerrüstung, die ein wenig an die wintertaugliche Version erinnert. Allerdings überwiegen die graue Farbe und das Symbol der Bruderschaft ist auf der linken Schulterplatte zu sehen. T-60 Powerrüstung thumb|200x200px Die T-60 Powerrüstung kommt in Fallout 4 vor. Die einzige bekannte Stelle, an der T-60-Modelle gefunden werden können ist im Commonwealth, den Ruinen von Massachusetts. Diese besondere Variante der Powerrüstung ist viel größer und sperriger als andere Powerrüstungen. Hat jedoch das Aussehen der klassischen Fallout Powerrüstung. Obwohl der Helm ähnlich aussieht wie der Helm der T-45d Powerrüstung, ähnelt die volle Rüstung nur etwas der T-45d Powerrüstung. Ähnlichkeiten sieht man zum Beispiel an den Schultern. Diese Variante der Powerrüstung zeigt, dass Powerrüstungen zumindest anfangs mit einer großen Mikrofusionszelle angetrieben wurden, so dass sich die ganze hintere Hälfte der Rüstung öffnet, um dem Träger das ein- und aussteigen zu ermöglichen. Darüber hinaus bietet der Helm eine integrierte Anzeige, die unter anderem eine Rüstungs- und Schadensanzeige, einen Geigerzähler, eine Möglichkeit zum Überprüfen des Zustands der einzelnen Komponenten der Rüstung und einen Munitionszähler beinhaltet. Die Beschreibung der T-60d- und T-60f-Modelle in Fallout Shelter zeigen, dass die T-60 Panzerung gerne von der Stählernen Bruderschaft verwendet wird, obwohl diese Modelle in Teilen der Bruderschaft unbekannt sind. Auch zeigen sie, dass die T-60 Modelle den anderen Powerrüstungen weit überlegen waren. Die neueste bekannte Ausgabe der T-60-Reihe ist die T-60f Powerrüstung. Erweiterte Powerrüstung right|200x200px Diese Rüstung wurde von den Wissenschaftlern der Enklave nach dem Großen Krieg entwickelt. Sie ist das Resultat eines im Jahre 2198 initiierten Forschungsprogramms zur Entwicklung neuer fortschrittlicher Technologie. Im Jahre 2215 wird die erste Erweiterte Powerrüstung hergestellt und im Jahre 2220 offiziell in Dienst gestellt. Die Berichte über die vielen Unfälle, Explosionen und Toten während ihrer Entstehung wurden auf Anordnung Präsident Dick Richardson unter Verschluss gehalten, um die Moral der Enklaven-Truppen nicht zu gefährden. Sie besteht zu einem Großteil aus Leichtmetall-Legierungen, die durch Keramik-Platten an Belastungs-Punkten verstärkt wurden. Die Servomotoren der Bewegungsunterstützer, die in die Rüstung integriert wurden, sind technisch und qualitativ hochwertig und steigern die Stärke des Trägers um 4 Punkte. Die Rüstung verfügt über ein Auto-Kreisel-System, das den Träger immer aufrecht hält und die Knie können durchgestreckt arretiert werden, was ein Umkippen des Trägers verhindern soll, falls er, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, das Bewusstsein verlieren (oder ein Nickerchen machen) sollte. Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, p. 215 Zusätzlich verfügt diese Rüstung, wie auch die Powerrüstung T-51b, über ein Recycling-System für Körperausscheidungen. Dieses System ermöglicht es dem Träger über einen längeren Zeitraum im Ödland zu überleben, indem es z.B. Urin, Fäkalien und Schweiß des Trägers verarbeitet und in Wasser und Nahrung umwandelt. NcWriChi.msg Erweiterte Powerrüstung Mk II right|200x200px Wie das Vorgängermodell ist die Mk II-Version der erweiterten Powerrüstung in mattem Schwarz gehalten und wirkt dadurch bedrohlich. Sie hat allerdings einige schwerwiegende Veränderungen erhalten. Das Mk II-Modell wurde, anders als die aus einer Keramik-Metall-Platten-Kombination bestehenden Vorgängerversion, hauptsächlich aus einem Leichtmetall-Verbundstoff auf Keramik-Basis konstruiert. Auf der Rückseite wurde die Energie-Einheit montiert, die im Vorgänger noch in die Rüstung integriert wurde und zusätzlich Belüftung erforderte. Frühe Versionen unter der Leitung des Enklave-Präsidenten Dick Richardson aus dem Jahre 2241, hatten ein ähnliches Aussehen wie die Standardformen der erweiterten Powerrüstung. Nach der Zerstörung der Ölbohrinsel Poseidon wurde die Erweiterte Powerrüstung Mk II von den Enklavetruppen, die im Jahre 2277 im Ödland der Hauptstadt operierten, in ihrer jetzigen Form produziert und eingesetzt. Tesla Powerrüstung Mk I right|200x200px Anders als die Vor-Kriegs Tesla-Powerrüstung ist dies eine Variante der Erweiterten Powerrüstung der Enklave. Sie wurde mit einem Tesla-Bauteil ergänzt und erhöht so den Schaden, den der Träger beim Einsatz von Energie-Waffen zufügen kann. Zudem erleichtert sie dem Träger die Handhabung der Energie-Waffen, indem es denn dafür nötigen Skill herabsetzt. Der einzig bekannte Typ dieser Powerrüstung ist die Teslarüstung der Familie Gannon. Tesla Powerrüstung Mk II right|200x200px Diese Rüstung hat die selben Eigenschaften und die selbe Konstruktionsweise wie die Tesla Powerrüstung MK I, allerdings nochmals im Detail verbessert. Sie basiert zudem auf der Erweiterten Powerrüstung Mk II der Enklave. Höllenfeuerpowerrüstung right|200x200px Diese Rüstung ist ein Resultat aus dem Nach-Kriegs-Forschungsprojekt der Enklave. Sie wurde in der Adams Air Force Base parallel zu anderen Projekten, wie dem Duraframe Augenbot, entwickelt und als einziges zum Abschluss gebracht. Andere Projekte, wie Whitley`s Forschungen, wurden nach dem Erfolg des neuen Powerrüstungs-Modells, sehr zum Verdruss der beteiligten Wissenschaftler, eingestellt. Diese hitzebeständige Version einer Powerrüstung wurde von den Spezialtruppen der Enklave, den Höllenfeuereinheiten, und einigen regulären Soldaten eingesetzt. Midwestern Brotherhood Powerrüstung right|x100px Diese mit Hörnern versehene Variante wird von der Stählerne Bruderschaft des Mittleren Westens, einer Splittergruppierung mit Basis in Chicago, eingesetzt. Die Herkunft und Entstehungsgeschichte dieser Rüstung ist unklar (möglicherweise waren in Chicago vor dem Großen Krieg einige spezielle Forschungseinrichtungen vorhanden, die von der Bruderschaft zur Produktion der Powerrüstung benutzt wurden). Midwestern Brotherhood Erweiterte Powerrüstung right|x100px Eine verbesserte und modifizierte Version des Vorgängers. Sie besteht zu einem Großteil aus Leichtmetall und wurde an den Belastungsstelle mittels Keramik-Platten verstärkt. Die Modifikationen waren möglicherweise sehr aufwendig und die Bruderschaft benötigte für die Durchführung der Arbeiten eine hohe Zahl an Gelehrten. Dies könnte die Erklärung für die geringe Verbreitung innerhalb der Bruderschaft sein. Vault-Tec Powerrüstung Die Herkunft dieser Rüstung geht möglicherweise auf Vault-Tec zurück, die eine bezahlbare Kampfausrüstung für ihre in der Secret Vault untergebrachten Mitglieder wollte, um diesen das Überleben in der post-apokalyptischen Welt zu ermöglichen. Sie ist der Powerrüstung T-51b sehr ähnlich. Erweiterte Vault-Tec Powerrüstung Eine verbesserte und einzigartige Variante mit dem Design des Vorgängers. Athena Powerrüstung Eine unfertige Powerrüstung aus der Zusammenarbeit der Enklave mit Poseidon Energy. Laut den ersten durchgeführten Tests besaß sie bessere Rüstungswerte als alle anderen Vor- und Nachkiegs-Powerrüstungen. Vorkommen Powerrüstungen kommen in allen Fallout-Spielen vor. Die T-51b Powerrüstung und ihre gehärtete Version sind beide Bestandteil von Fallout und Fallout 2 (sie waren auch für Van Buren geplant), während Fallout 2 auch die erweiterten Powerrüstungs-Versionen der Enklave enthält. In Fallout 3 ist die T-45d Powerrüstung die häufigste Variante und wird ausschließlich von der Stählerne Bruderschaft getragen. Die Enklave-Varianten sind ebenfalls enthalten. Eine rostige Version der Powerrüstung T-51b kann in Fort Constantine gefunden werden (allerdings erst nach der Quest Schieß auf den Kopf) und eine Wintertaugliche T-51b-Powerrüstung wird nach dem Installieren des Fallout 3 Add-On`s Operation: Anchorage importiert. In Fallout: New Vegas sind die T-51b, die T-45d, die Tesla-Powerrüstung Mk I und die Erweiterte Powerrüstung Mk I aus Fallout 2 enthalten. In Fallout Tactics wird das T-51b Modell nur im Vorspann des Spiels gezeigt und die Midwestern Brotherhood Powerrüstung ist statt dessen enthalten. In Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel sind zwei verschiedene Versionen (normal und erweitert) der T-51b und die Vault-Tec Powerrüstung aus der Secret Vault enthalten. Die Powerrüstung aus dem abgesagten Fallout d20 ist eine Mischung aus der T51b und dem Fallout Tactics Modell. Infos * In Fallout 3 ist zum Tragen der Powerrüstung ein spezielles Training bei Paladin Gunny in der Zitadelle oder das Beenden des Operation: Anchorage Add-On`s nötig. Paladin Gunny gibt während des Trainings Tipps wie z.B. "Entspanne deine Muskeln" oder "Lass den Anzug die Arbeit erledigen". * In Fallout: New Vegas ist für das Tragen der Rüstung der Abschluss der Quests Für Auld Lang Syne oder Ein Licht im Dunkeln nötig. * In Fallout 3 benötigen einige Begleiter und NPCs, die dem Einsamem Wanderer folgen, kein spezielles Training zum Anlegen der Powerrüstung. * In Fallout: New Vegas können alle menschlichen NPCs eine Powerrüstung tragen, nur der Kurier benötigt durch die Stählerne Bruderschaft oder die Enklave ein spezielles Training. * In Fallout 3 und Fallout: New Vegas hängen geholsterte Waffen, egal ob Spieler- oder Nicht-Spieler-Charakter, diagonal, mit dem Rohr nach unten, über der rechten Schulter der Spielfigur. Wenn allerdings eine Powerrüstung angelegt wurde, hängt die Waffe diagonal, mit dem Rohr nach oben über der linken Schulter. * In Fallout: New Vegas ist zum Benutzten der Powerrüstung ein spezielles Training notwendig. Dies gilt nicht für die RNK-Powerrüstung, da bei dieser die Servomotoren und Kraftverstärker ausgebaut wurden. Sie ist daher keine Powerrüstung im ursprünglichen Sinn. * NPCs erkennen den Spieler, auch wenn dieser eine komplette Powerrüstung trägt. Quellen Holodisks: * Powerrüstung Spezifikationen (engl.: Power armor specs) Galerie Fallout Fallout 1 Concept Art - Powered Armor.jpg|Fallout Konzept Grafik Mainmenured.gif|Box Grafik Flagnarmor.gif|Ein Soldat der Vereiningten Staaten mit einer T51b-Powerrüstung Rhombus.jpg|Rhombus, der oberste Paladin der Stählernen Bruderschaft in Lost Hills Paladin.jpg|Ein Paladin der Stählernen Bruderschaft FO01 NPC Cabbot G.png|Cabbot, ein Anwärter im Training Fo1 Intro Canadian Freedom Fighter.png|Ein US-Soldat exekutiert einen kanadischen Freiheitskämpfer. FO1 loading PA.jpeg|Ladebildschirm PWRARMOR.gif|Ein Powerrüstungshelm T51bs.gif Npc power.gif Fallout 2 Tribal PA helmet.jpg|Ein Stammesangehöriger mit einem zerstörten T-51b Powerrüstungshelm APA.jpg|Erwiterte Powerrüstung FO2 Intro APA.jpg|Soldaten der Enklave mit erweiterten Powerrüstungen Better Tomorrow.jpg|Soldaten der Enklave mit ihren erweiterten Powerrüstungen vor einem Werbebanner für die T51b-Powerrüstung FO02 NPC Dornan N.png|Enklave-Sargent Arch Dornan in Navarro. FO02 NPC Enclave Com Officer N.png|Ein Komunikationsoffizier der Enklave. FO02 NPC Frank Horrigan.png|Frank Horrigan's modifizerte Powerrüstung. PARMOR2.gif Apoweras.gif Fallout 3 FO3 PA.jpg|T-45d Powerrüstung Fallout 3 PA.jpg|Die T-45d Powerrüstung im Fallout 3 teaser PC Gamer PA.jpg|Ein Paladin der Stählernen Bruderschaft mit einer Laserpistole. Stripmall m.jpg|Eine Konzeptgrafik Paradise Falls mit einer toten Person in einer Powerrüstung. FO3 T-51b.jpg|T-51b Powerrüstung T-51b stasis.png|T-51b Powerrüstung im Stasisfeld. OA PA.jpg|Ein US-Soldat mit einer Powerrüstung in der Schlacht um Anchorage. Winterized_T-51_Power_Armor.jpg|Wintertaugliche T51b-Powerrüstung. EnclaveSoldier 4 APAMKII 2277.jpg|Soldaten der Enklave in ihren Powerrüstungen. Winterized T-51b.png|Wintertaugliche T-51b-Powerrüstung T45d Power Armor.png|T-45d Powerrüstung der Stählernen Bruderschaft. Outcast T45d power armor.png|T-45d Powerrüstung der Ausgestoßenen Fallout 3 Army Power Armor.png|Armee T-45d Powerrüstung. Fo3TP Tribal T45D power armor.png|T-45d Stammes-Powerrüstung Enclave power armor.png|Enclave Powerrüstung FO3 Tesla Power Armor.png|Tesla-Powerrüstung Fo3BS Hellfire Power Armor.png|Höllenfeuer Powerrüstung Fallout: New Vegas RemnantsPowerArmorIngame.png Paladins001.jpg NCRSalvagedPowerArmor.png|RNK T-45d Powerrüstung (Nicht funktionsfähig) Scorched Sierra power armor.png T45d Power Armor.png FNV T51b Armor.png|T-51b bPowerrüstung der Bruderschaft RemnantsPowerArmor.png|Powerrüstung RemnantsTeslaArmor.png|Tesla Powerrüstung MKII Fallout Tactics FOT Intro War 09.jpg|T-51b Powerrüstung FOT Intro War 10.jpg|T-51b Powerrüstung FoTPowerArmor.png|Powerrüstung der Bruderschaft des Mittleren Westens FOT Power.gif BOS (side view ) head iix.jpg BOS color (power armor) 2A.jpg BOS Armor.jpg BoS advanced power armor CA.jpg BOS Power Armor (concept 2A).jpg Concept sketch for back of Power Armor suit.jpg BOS Power Armor (without helmet).jpg Van Buren T51b Van Buren.jpeg|T-51b Powerrüsung T51b Van Buren2.jpeg|T-51b Powerrüsung Fallout d20 D20 final.jpg FO d20 cover.png Power armor d20 advert.jpg|T-51b Powerrüstung Einzelnachweise en:Power armor es:Servoarmadura fi:Power armor fr:Armure assistée ja:Power armor pl:Pancerz Wspomagany pt:Power armor ru:Силовая броня uk:Силова броня zh:动力装甲 Kategorie:Rüstung und Kleidung Kategorie:Powerrüstung Kategorie:Technologie